


Mistress Mao and Margot Robbie

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [25]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Margot never thought that she would ever have a Mistress like some other women. That was until she met Mao.





	Mistress Mao and Margot Robbie

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

“Please don’t leave me,” Margot begged Mao as she packed her bag. “I have to,” Mao said looking a little conflicted. It was clear that she didn't want to leave but she knew that she had to. “But baby I can change.” Margot got up and grabbed Mao by her arm before she could walk out the door. “I don’t think you can,” Mao said looking at her like her heart was breaking. Then Margot pulled her into a kiss. “I love you, baby,” Margot said crying.

“And I love you too. That’s why this is so hard. But I have to go.” Mao said looking at her Margot with tears coming down her face. And she left but before she could close the stage door. “Cut!” the director said. This was really a test for Mao to see if she could transition from being just a Japanese star to a global star. This had been set up thanks to Chloe and Mao was really excited about the chance that she had been given.

“That was brilliant Miss Ichimichi,” he said. This made her break out into a smile. Margot was trying to look happy for the woman that she had just kissed. But her body had different urges. It was something about the scene they had just portrayed. She wasn’t sure if it was the kiss or the woman who had kissed her. But her body was clearly telling her that she needed to fuck something. And to fuck something now.

She went to a secluded room to get away from everyone. She had grabbed her purse beforehand. Inside was a vibrator that she had. She often needed to use it before she did certain things to elevate tension and get her head in the game. But right now she needed it. She pulled it out just in time for the door to open. “Oh. I’m sorry.” Mao said clearly seeing the vibrator and knowing what Margot had been either doing or had planned to do.

“What are you doing here?” Margot asked trying to hide the vibrator but even she had to admit that there was no point in trying. “I was just looking for you. You looked a little anxious before you left I wanted to make sure that you were alright.” Mao said looking at the girl. Margot looked at the woman that she had just kissed for a screen test. Her body was demanding that she do something she had never thought she would do in real life.

“Oh fuck.” Margot moaned as she lunged for Mao. Mao didn’t expect this but she didn't turn it away. She kissed her even slipping her some tongue. “Did someone get a little turned on by our little screen test?” Mao asked with a smile. “Please just fuck me?” Margot begged Mao quickly pulling her shirt over her head so that she was standing there in front of Mao in her bra. “Only if you do one thing for me, my dear,” Mao said playfully kissing her neck.

“What’s that?” Margot moaned at the touch of this woman. “You call me Mistress,” Mao said with a smile. That was when Margot realized that Mao had become a Mistress to women. She swore she would never stoop so low as to become the plaything of another woman when she heard about this. “Yes, Mistress.” Margot moaned. She lost that desire to refuse Mao’s request when she felt how wet this woman was making her.

“Let’s see what we can use this for shall we?” Mao asked playfully taking the vibrator from Margot. Margot started to tremble as she felt her new Mistress slowly unbuckle her belt. “Don’t worry. I will be gentle love.” Mao said playfully as Margot’s pants fell to the floor. Margot kicked them away from herself before she felt the vibrator started to caress her lacy panties.

Margot moaned as she felt that tip of her vibrator slowly traces the lines of her panties. “Do you want me to use this on you, my sweet Margot?” Mao asked with a smile. “Yes, Mistress. I do.” Margot moaned as she felt Mao continue to playfully toy with her. Mao then turned the vibrator on and shoved it down Margot’s panties while she was still wearing them. “Oh fuck.” Margot moaned as her back fell against the wall that Mao had positioned her in front of.

Margot’s panties were soaked by now. But Mao didn’t care as she watched the vibrator work on her new little plaything. “Mistress?” Margot moaned. “What is it my little pet?” Mao asked with a smile. “I want to see your skin.” Margot moaned as Mao continued to toy with her. “I want to feel your flesh. My Mistress.” Margot moaned as Mao smiled at her. She made sure the vibrator wouldn’t leave her new playthings panties before she did what her plaything asked.

She slowly undressed as Margot started to moan. Slowly Mao removed her shirt revealing her bra. “Fuck.” Margot moaned at the sight. Mao smiled at the sight of her plaything losing control of herself by the mere sight of her bra. She slowly unbuckled her belt and slid her pants down her legs. “Fuck. Oh, fuck.” Margot moaned as she watched the fabric slowly slid down her legs. Mao kicked her pants over to where Margot had kick hers.

“Do you want to see more?” Mao asked playfully toying with her own panties. “Fuck yes. I want to see more of my Mistress.” Margot moaned she was so close. “Well then.” Mao pulled out the vibrator. Margot looked at her. She wanted to cum. She needed to cum. “You need to do your job as my plaything,” Mao said as she sat in a chair and slowly pulled her panties down her legs to reveal her pussy. “And make me cum before you,” Mao said with a smile as she unhooked her bra and threw it aside.

Margot unhooked her bra and slide her now soaked panties down her legs. Margot got down on her knees and put her head between her Mistress’s legs and went straight for her Mistress’s pussy. She had never down anything like this before but she loved it. Somehow even without the vibrator near her pussy, she was still close to cumming for the taste of her Mistress alone. “Yes lick my pussy.” Mao moaned as she felt the woman’s tongue on her pussy.

Margot lapped away. She even inserted two of her fingers as she lapped. “Oh fuck you’re good at this.” Mao moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. “You’re going to make me cum for that tongue of yours. And those fingers are helping it along.” Mao said with a smile as she looked down at Margot. Then Mao’s head snapped back as she came on Margot's tongue. “Fuck you’re good at that,” Mao said with a smile looking at Margot with was smiling at her with Mao’s juices on her cheeks.

“Thank you, Mistress. Can I cum now?” Margot asked hopefully. “Yes sweetie you can,” Mao said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed her tasting herself on her lips. “Lay on your back,” Mao said with a smile. Margot smiled broadly as she laid down with her legs spread. Mao found the vibrator that she had dropped when she came.

“You ready for this sweetie?” Mao asked with a smile. “Yes. I want to cum for my Mistress.” Margot moaned as she watched Mao over her. “Oh you will,” Mao said with a smile as she shoved the vibrator deep inside of Margot. And as she started fucking her with the vibrator. “OH FUCK!” Margot yelled this was so much more then she what felt before. “You like this sweetie?” Mao asked with a smile. “FUCK YES! I LOVE IT, MISTRESS!” Margot moaned as she felt the vibrator plunge in and out of her.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Margot moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. “I told you; you were going to cum for me,” Mao said with a smile as she watched the woman so close to cumming for. “YES, YOU DID MISTRESS!” Margot moaned with a smile. Then without warning Margot’s head snapped back as she came. She squirted two feet in front of her and clutched at anything she could as her eyes rolled back into her head. “I have never cum so hard in my life,” Margot said weakly as she looked at her Mistress. “Sweetie we’re just getting started,” Mao said with a smile as she gave her another kiss as they made plans for them to meet up later that day at Mao’s hotel room for some more fun.


End file.
